


【新倚天|AU】无量星海

by Wanter



Category: 19倚天屠龙记, 新倚天屠龙记, 环太平洋 movie, 环太平洋（2013）
Genre: F/M, 养女
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanter/pseuds/Wanter





	【新倚天|AU】无量星海

1

风，雨。  
范遥不清楚香港的雨一直如此，还是在K-DAY后才变成这样，这不重要，他甚至怀疑整个星球的雨都带上股开菊兽的恶臭。唯有在破碎穹顶时不同，取而代之是无处不在的钢铁味道，范遥揉揉鼻子。  
为了对抗怪物，我们建造出属于自己的怪物。

 

“海参崴不下雨。”他对杨逍说。  
天空澄净，无量星河，这是重见杨逍前他唯一的排解方法，能让他暂时忘掉六年前的事故——因为他的失误导致杨逍被Kaiju扯出“逍遥号（Free-asy）”驾驶舱，即便他最终杀死“斧首”。  
时至今日范遥仍记得驾驶舱一片血红，警报声震耳欲聋，他在灼伤皮肤的温度里感到海水冰封，大脑里一瞬剧痛，链接彼端一片空白。  
杨逍死了。  
从几十米高空摔下，即便是落在海面上也足够摔碎内脏，但他们救下的渔船没有远去，足够幸运，杨逍“嘭”一声落进海里，渔船返航将他捞起。  
范遥并不知道，他宛如只苍蝇埋头乱飞，怪兽血洇蓝海水，荧光轻浮似无数萤火虫死在海上。他头疼欲裂，在精神即将枯竭前一秒驾驶逍遥号返回海岸线，杨逍濒死的记忆永远留在他心里——他不再是一名机甲驾驶员，他不能再。  
然而杨逍出现在海参崴的筑墙工地上，全须全尾，时隔六年。  
“这个世界都要毁了，你是要死在这里，还是要死在机甲上？”  
范遥手握得死紧，看上去既想给杨逍一拳，又像要给他个拥抱。  
——是个拥抱。

 

杨逍叹口气，“我忘了香港天气一直反复无常。”  
他踩在PPDC的C上，连懊恼也装得不像，笃定有谁会见不得他受一点风吹雨打似的。  
范遥挑起眉毛，“纪晓芙还没甩了你？”  
“哦，不止，说实话你还得准备一份礼物。”杨逍看着远处撑伞跑来的姑娘微笑，“给我女儿。”  
“你竟然有女儿！纪晓芙知道吗！”  
杨逍一巴掌拍到他背上，“别让我听到你到处造谣！不悔是晓芙决定收养的。”男人斜着眼警告范遥，“她也姓杨。”  
甚至还颇具浪漫幻想色彩地重申，“有时候我真觉得她就是我们前世的女儿。”  
范遥看着差点将伞戳到杨逍脸上的姑娘幸灾乐祸，杨逍接过伞瞪他一眼，牵着小姑娘带她认人。  
“小杨同志。”他煞有其事地张口，“这就是我跟你讲的范遥。”  
范遥下意识侧脸，杨不悔跟他打完招呼，突然张口。  
“老杨同志所言不假。”  
对着他身后。

 

红衣女人撑着黑伞，范遥有一瞬间恍惚，她长得极美，故而模糊了年龄，带着种肃杀而傲慢的艳丽从铁灰色雨幕中走出。  
这是人类追求美丽的天性，他不可避免地盯着她看，下一秒却狼狈撇开脸——他的脸在六年前就已经毁了。  
“基地有专业心理医生。”  
女人将伞递到他手中，转身钻进杨不悔伞下，抬头露出个狡黠的笑。  
范遥松了口气，却不知自己为何松了口气，只觉得她一笑就缓和了那股傲慢，像只现在仅存与内陆森林的狐狸，机警而灵敏。  
她应该有个跟敏相关的名字。  
“我是赵敏。”女人向他伸出手。  
【哦吼】，范遥干巴巴吐出两个字，“范遥。”  
他还在踟躇着该不该同她握手，女人便收回手臂，指尖顺着肘弯里夹着的文件轻划。  
杨不悔将伞往她头上倾斜，黑色伞布正好阻挡住他视线。范遥转头看向雨帘，余光中杨逍似乎牵了个人过来。他视线撩过伞顶，那纸上印了什么太过浅显，阳指找他回来，必然要对他的身体数据做出对比，这跟他们在科迪亚克接受的检查没什么区别。

 

“遥啊”，杨逍在自己这明显走神的旧搭档肩上拍了一掌，“来，见见你嫂子。”  
范遥想转头，纪晓芙却神色泰然地同他打招呼。她六年来没什么变化，依旧一派温柔和婉，范遥却清楚站在机甲驾驶舱的女人有多疯狂。他同杨逍对上纪晓芙加黛绮丝，猎人学院模拟训练，胜负平分。  
学院毕业，黛绮丝被派至悉尼保卫城市，同韩千叶一同驾驶“银叶蛇（Silver Leaf Snake）”捍卫澳洲战场五年。  
“走吧，或许你想早点见到阳指。”赵敏说。  
范遥点头，他静静跟随在一行人身后，杨逍与纪晓芙走在一把伞下，两人没有太过肉麻的举动，仅是肩并肩，手牵手，他目光划向那袭红色背影，仅是这样就有点羡慕。

 

直升机被抛在脑后，越接近破碎穹顶潮湿铁锈味越重。基地大门两侧绘有意义不明的涂鸦，油漆脱落得斑驳，左右众人多同杨逍一行打招呼，他默默听着，才知道杨不悔竟然是“跳鹰队”的一员。  
范遥看向杨逍，完全无法想象他这某种意义上来说专断独行的兄弟竟然会同意宝贝女儿加入“跳鹰”。他朝男人示意，杨逍翻个白眼，先挑眉再撇嘴，下巴从纪晓芙方向挪到杨不悔方向，末了摇摇头，表示自己什么都做不了主，范遥这就清楚他什么意思了——劳见，我家晓芙第一不悔第二，杨逍，好惨一没有发言权男的。  
范遥撇过头偷笑，基地门缓缓关闭，将将合上一半时外面响起个清亮女声，“麻烦麻烦！等等我！”  
范遥反射性拦住门，余光中赵敏从嗓子里哼出个调，明显不想理人的意思。范遥收回手，那姑娘也顺势挤了进来，身后还跟着两个保镖似的男人自觉站在电梯角落。帘雨里一个仅穿着白色衬衣的男人站在远处，垂在身侧的左手泛着冷光。门缓缓关闭，男人坐进车里疾驰而去。  
“不悔！”那是个二十左右的姑娘，一进来就站进杨不悔跟赵敏中间，“杨叔，晓芙姐！”  
杨逍已经习惯，对于自己跟媳妇儿差辈这件事接受良好。  
“你就是范遥吧。”她将套着的明显是件男士西装的外套扔给角落一人，“我是殷离，外聘怪兽专家。”  
范遥看着她手腕上露出一点的纹身问，“你喜欢怪兽？”  
殷离卷起袖子，小臂上纹身颜色泛青。  
范遥歪着头分辨，“恐龙？”  
“啊，代沟”，殷离摇头，“哥斯拉，殷野王就认识。”  
这名字有点耳熟，范遥一时想不起来在哪听过，只点点头。殷离不再看他，而是抬起手挽住赵敏。  
“敏敏！”，她确实是个漂亮姑娘，声音里透出种饱受疼爱才会有的娇蛮，不过不讨人厌。  
赵敏刚刚还不愿意看她，被缠着撒娇，挺了没几分钟就浮出个酒窝。殷离这就高兴了，从口袋掏出一把又一把巧克力，“爷爷去欧洲了，才带回来的。”  
她将这些巧克力全数分给电梯里所有人，范遥左右看看大家全部习以为常的样子也接过来。  
GODIVA，人形自走维基挑眉，余光里杨逍将手中巧克力一人一颗点兵点将地分给纪晓芙跟杨不悔。他弯着嘴角，这玩意世界没变样之前也算高档，Kaiju肆虐近十二年，即便香港是港口城基地也不会供应。  
所以，他们是都沾了，赵敏的光？

 

通道不长，人来人往，尽头站着个熟悉男人，蓄着胡子，面容威严而温和。  
范遥眼眶发热，赵敏张口，“他等了你很久。”  
他三步并做两步，站在男人面前却不知道说什么。阳顶天露出个笑，上前拍拍他肩膀，“回来就好。”  
范遥跟着他朝里走，平面作业人流涌动，前方不停倒计时的巨钟发出“噔、噔”声响。阳顶天回过头向他解释，“战时钟，怪兽来袭一次战时钟清零一次。”  
他回过头去看，才发现杨逍纪晓芙一行已经分散到了不同区域，杨逍在侧面示意一会见，范遥点头，跟着阳顶天、赵敏往穹顶深处走。

 

头顶花火流光，几十米的钢铁巨兽屯居于此。范遥仰头，直到真切站在这里，他才意识到自己有多么怀念这一切——始于机甲，始于游侠，始于头顶三万里高空，始于身侧从未遗散的挚友亲朋。  
他从“暴风赤红（Crimson Typhoon）”脚下走过，同“切尔诺阿尔法（Cherno Alpha）”的两名驾驶员擦肩，“银叶蛇（Silver Leaf Snake）”、“尤里卡突袭者（Striker Eureka）”，围歼首只四级怪兽“病毒”后正在进行修检。  
以及他的，他跟杨逍曾经驾驶过的，逍遥号——曾经被埋进“遗忘坟场”的“逍遥”。  
“钛合金外另封了护甲，核动力驱动。”赵敏看着矗立的巨怪神色着迷，“你会用剑吗？”  
她自问自答，“我给你装了链剑。”  
范遥不需要回答，他会，而赵敏知道他会。

 

“你们准备叫她什么？”  
莫声谷面前是不断闪烁波动的光屏数据，“逾，利普伏珈（Leapfrogged）”，男人端起被子抿了一口，“杨逍跟纪晓芙的小逾。”  
杯子上飘起层白气，他问范遥，“你想叫她什么？”  
“我不会让她改名字的。”  
赵敏低下头翻开资料，“唔…这可不是你说了算。”  
这次没有那把伞阻止视线了，范遥垂眼看见一个名字。  
张无忌。

——TBC——

 

注：1、K-DAY：2013.8.11，首只怪兽登陆旧金山，开启怪兽入侵时代。  
2、PPDC：环太平洋联合军防部队。  
3、破碎穹顶：建造、维修、保养机甲的基地，自2013年开始建造，至2024年全球八处穹顶基地关停七处，仅存香港基地。  
其余七处分别为：利马、安克雷奇、海参崴、东京、悉尼、洛杉矶  
4、遗忘坟场：位于加利福尼亚州奥克兰，因2013首只怪兽入侵在奥克兰被核弹击毙，怪兽毒素污染了整个大地，城市成为空城，此后奥克兰便被当作所有在战斗中严重受损或毁坏的机甲的坟地。  
5、科迪亚克猎人学院：成立于2015年7月24日，有PPDC建立领导，专用于训练学员。  
6、跳鹰：用于运输机甲的运输机。  
7、怪兽毒蓝：Kaiju，一种毒性两栖生物，身体中中含有大量有毒物质，同时带有辐射，个体死亡后自动分解，血液蒸发进入大气，依旧对人类生存具有极大威胁，因其血液为蓝色，故被称为怪兽毒蓝。  
8、筑墙：反怪兽墙，在环太平洋沿线建立厚重城墙，以防御Kaiju进入沿海城市，2020年提出，2024年开始，2025年1月12日，首只四级怪兽“病毒”于悉尼仅用一个小时就突破了反怪兽墙，在本文中也正是范遥回来的原因  
9、GODIVA：巧克力品牌，源于比利时布鲁塞尔，比利时皇室专供。


End file.
